


Seduction by Bacon

by Kalamac



Category: Fringe
Genre: Bacon, M/M, Pecoln
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalamac/pseuds/Kalamac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter, Lincoln, Bacon, Sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction by Bacon

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only m/m story I have ever written, and I wrote it during a 20 minute bus ride one day.

Peter stared deeply into Lincoln’s eyes. “We should make bacon,” he whispered.  
“Now? In the lab?” Lincoln flushed slightly at the thought of making bacon with Peter.  
Peter grinned, and walked around the lab table, stopping directly behind Lincoln. Resting his left hand on a very well defined bicep, as he pressed himself against Lincoln’s back, Peter dipped his head and nipped at a tender earlobe.  
“We’re all alone here Lincoln,” Peter’s voice was heavy with lust, “and there’s a pound of bacon in the fridge. I was thinking of you when I bought it.”  
Lincoln shuddered, his breath catching, as Peter snaked an arm around his waist. “Bacon,” he murmured softly. Twisting out of Peter’s grasp, Lincoln slid off his chair and, on unsteady legs, headed toward the lab fridge.  
******************************************  
Lincoln licked bacon grease from his fingers and looked up at Peter through long eyelashes. Peter leaned forward cupping Lincoln’s cheek tenderly, kissing him softly on the mouth.  
Lincoln tasted like bacon and coffee, Peter thought as he deepened the kiss and slid one hand down the front of Lincoln’s pants.  
“Not here,” breathed Lincoln tugging at Peter’s hand “Olivia’s office. So Gene can’t see.”  
Peter laughed, and followed Lincoln into the office, pulling the door shut behind him.  
Both men stripped quickly, Lincoln grabbing Peter into a kiss as soon as he was naked. Breaking the kiss Peter turned Lincoln around, bending him over Olivia’s desk. Dropping a kiss on Lincoln’s shoulder, Peter ran grease slicked fingers over his erection then slowly pushed his cock into Lincoln’s ass.  
Lincoln moaned softly as Peter started thrusting, then cried out as Peter reached around, and started stroking his dick.

Peter heard a crunching sound and looked up to see Olivia in the doorway smiling at him around a mouthful of bacon. Slowing his thrusts he smiled back.  
Lincoln flamed red as he realized they were being watched, then met Olivia’s eyes. “Liv,” he croaked breathlessly, “join us.”  
Olivia started into the room, stopping abruptly as she heard a noise. Pulling the door shut, she spun around to face Walter. “Peter and Lincoln are sleeping in there, Walter. I think they…ate all that bacon, and needed a rest. We probably shouldn’t disturb them.”  
“Yes, well, nothing says a good night’s sleep like a bellyful of bacon.” Walter grinned, and hurried off to feed Gene.  
Olivia waited until he was out of sight before cracking open the office door and slipping in to join the boys.

*******************************************************  
Coda:  
Olivia woke slowly, wriggling a few inches across the bed to press herself against Peter’s naked body. Lincoln followed her movement, snuggling into her back. Olivia sighed happily, the gentle heat from the men keeping her toasty warm. Damn. Now she wanted toast.


End file.
